24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Acer4666
Welcome to my talk page - feel free to leave a message below to ask about anything! You can visit the following archives to view past discussions: Tense For the Mark Gelson since he is still alive, I feel it should be "Mark Gelson is a former movie star" instead of "Mark Gelson was a former movie star." The past tense implies he's dead. (RangerSmith (talk) 23:52, November 21, 2016 (UTC)) :Hey, I replied on your talk page! Thanks--Acer4666 (talk) 17:54, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Message Reply All right, well if you haven't figured it out yet I forgot whether or not it's better to reply to messages on my talk page or to respond on yours. >__< But anyways. Yeah, I did have an account here many years ago. But after the show "ended," I kinda lost interest in Wikis in general, including this one. Seeing the trailer for Legacy got me back into 24 again, plus I discovered that the Omnibus bundle and Underground comics were on sale over the holiday, so I bought them. Then I discovered that the Expanded Universe deaths list was incomplete, and that several characters don't have their own pages. So I'm here to rectify all that. ;) Anyway, thanks for the tip about the images; I forgot to license and categorize them as well. I'll be sure to ask you or Rook any questions in the future if need be. TykTrope59 (talk) 12:09, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Amtrak Any idea what category should be used on Amtrak? BattleshipMan (talk) 16:27, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :Hopefully the categories are right now!--Acer4666 (talk) 22:50, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Charlie Grisham in 24 The image of Charlie Grisham is needed since Fernando Chien told us about that stuntman alongside Jalil Jay Lynch who portrayed CTU security guards on . BattleshipMan (talk) 23:00, December 12, 2016 (UTC) New 24: Legacy behind the scenes trailer I found the 24: Legacy behind the scenes trailer that is on the link here. It has some new additional scenes and reveals the full name of Bailey Chase's character as Thomas Locke. I made a redirect from Locke to Thomas Locke. But the only slight problem is that the redirect link of Locke is still there because I don't have admin rights to this wiki. Other than that, I think I did everything right about the discovery of the full name of Bailey Chase's character. BattleshipMan (talk) 21:46, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :Cool! I deleted the unused redirect--Acer4666 (talk) 15:57, December 23, 2016 (UTC) News of the 24: Legacy prequel This is the news of the 24: Legacy on the link here that tells you the name of it, what it's about and when it will come out. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:25, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :Ah good find! Looks like it comes out today :)--Acer4666 (talk) 19:32, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Day 5 timeline Is there any issue with what I've added in regards to the possible date of Day 5? I actually went on www.timeanddate.com to specifically find out the information. I'd also like to point out that Day 2 used sunset time to suggest the date of it. Denny Tsang (talk) 21:31, January 23, 2017 (UTC) :Hey man, thanks for reaching out! Basically the info is fine, you are using a clue from the show to try and work out the date, but that is possibly not the right place for it (I didn't notice about the Season 2 info, I think that should probably be removed too). If you check out Timeline#Day 5 you'll see there are a few different clues about what the date/year is, but many of them are contradictory! Listing them all on the season pages would be quite unwieldy, but please feel free to add the info to that "theories about the timeline" section I just linked to. That way we can keep all the different possibilities together in one place, rather than placing one as an "assertion" on the Season page. Hope that makes sense - apologies I was not more communicative after I removed your edit!--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:44, January 23, 2017 (UTC) ::I went ahead and added your info to the Timeline#Day 5 section :)--Acer4666 (Talk) 00:35, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Terrorist Category I'm back! :) Also, why do we have a terrorist category (i.e. for Ibrahim Bin-Khalid) it seems unneeded.--SuperbowserX (talk) 20:28, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :Hey, welcome back! As for that category, on the talk page it seems like we were waiting for Pyramidhead to reveal his intentions for it, as he created it. I presume it would have been a parent category for the various terrorist organisation categories, as well as a catch all for any that weren't part of those, but seems like it hasn't been implemented yet. You may be better off asking Pyramidhead if he plans to utilise it further--Acer4666 (Talk) 22:34, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Create a slideshow of westgate mall Please, I went to a lot of trouble to capture the slides, it has historical significance Let the reader decide on its relavance, if they do not like it they do not have to look at it Nemo2012 (talk) 20:08, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :I replied on your talk page--Acer4666 (Talk) 20:17, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hello. Wiki 24 looks good; I realize that the delay in the requested spotlights puts it past the premiere of the new show. Are you still interested in a spotlight? If so, please let me know on my talk page and I will be happy to add it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:08, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Problem of year Hey there Acer4666. I just noticed a mistake on the site. Claudette Mink has his birthdate message linked on het page as 4 April 1971. Yet, on the template On This Day her year is listed as 1975. Something should being fixed, because one of them is incorrect. --Station7 (talk) 22:04, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :Seems like wikipedia and imdb agree on 1971, so I've changed it to that--Acer4666 (Talk) 22:21, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Unnamed security guard I'm not 100% sure if This CTU Aide belongs to the unnamed security guards, although I did noticed that he was in the CTU security uniform when he came in to see Andy Shalowitz in the infirmary. That's why I put that unnamed character on there. If you think it should be moved, go ahead. BattleshipMan (talk) 06:00, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah that guy looks like he's a guard, I think he definitely belongs on the page. Lots of the guards on the page don't actually do any "guarding" when we see them, just appear to say that someone has arrived or something--Acer4666 (Talk) 07:52, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Script info Hey Acer, wondering if you have script info regarding the finale episode. Would like to know how much they've changed between the original script and the aired episode. Thanks! --William (talk) 02:27, April 19, 2017 (UTC) :Unfortunately not - I only have extracts from episodes 5, 6, 7 and 9--Acer4666 (Talk) 07:17, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Gregory J. Barnett I think that fourth Coral Snake soldier is definitely Gregory J. Barnett. Same facial looks at the image of that soldier and the image of his behind the scenes interview of him on 24: Exposed, as well as the other images of him. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:49, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Stunt team's behind the scenes on Legacy Acer, You might want to check out this video. It's about the behind the scenes of the stunt team's action on Legacy. BattleshipMan (talk) 04:57, June 27, 2017 (UTC) :Hey thanks, yeah I saw that. Unfortunately doesn't have much useful info/shots of any stunt performers :( I wonder why they're releasing videos on the youtube channel after the show has been cancelled?--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:48, June 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's what I've been wondering too. I think we will have create articles of the ones that were interviewed, including the stunt coordinator Eric Norris. BattleshipMan (talk) 22:14, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Featured article nomination I added an nomination for featured article if you want to look at it. BattleshipMan (talk) 00:00, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Amazing stuff Hey dude! Sorry I've been away, working on the Twin Peaks wiki and - I won't lie - I was kind of disgusted with the state 24 is in so I've kinda checked out. You've been doing amazing stuff on all the India pages though, I'll try to pitch in where I can. --Pyramidhead (talk) 00:02, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :Just wanted to add: I never imagined I'd be looking forward to the next season of the Bollywood version more than the U.S. one lol :/ --Pyramidhead (talk) 00:10, August 9, 2017 (UTC) ::No worries, and thanks! Yes, I too have been neglecting the "Legacy" stuff, due to my general fatigue with it all... but hopefully will get around to it at some point. ::In regards to the Indian stuff - I was a bit stumped on how to deal with the season 2 images all having watermarks. I've managed to get a hold of some copies of episodes without watermarks, but not all of them annoyingly! It'd be good if we could get non-watermarked images for the season 2 stuff--Acer4666 (Talk) 00:11, August 9, 2017 (UTC) 24 India Hey, Acer. Hope you're doing OK. I see you making a lot of updates on the Indian 24. How do you like the show? Is it any good? Do you recommend it? :-D Thief12 (talk) 01:20, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :Hey! Yeah, I think it's alright, although it's probably because I'm such a fan of the first series of the American show I find it interesting to see how they did it and what little differences there are. It's certainly no cheesy bollywood thing, the acting isn't too shabby, and it's interesting to see the differences in culture - no on-screen kissing, let alone sex scenes, but a lot looser with bad language compared to American version. I wouldn't say it's particularly worth going to too much trouble to watch, but it's not bad.--Acer4666 (Talk) 20:42, September 12, 2017 (UTC) 24 Legacy DVD release date This is the DVD release date of 24: Legacy, according to this link. BattleshipMan (talk) 06:54, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :Cool, we can wait and see! It's already out here in the UK--Acer4666 (Talk) 18:06, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Trivia help? Hello. I am Lady Aleena from the Tommy Westphall Universe wiki. I am doing my best to catalog all of the connections made by them, however, I can't find anything on the connection 24 has with Lou Grant. The connection they made is that someone on 24 read the LA Tribune, the paper from Lou Grant. I need help proving or disproving that connection. So, is there a place here I can go to ask about trivial matter such as this? 24 has an establish connection in Westphall just because someone in "Day 8: 9:00 p.m. — 10:00 p.m." smoked Morley cigarettes. Any help would be appreciated, though I will understand if such a trivial thing is not a priority. Lady Aleena (talk) 23:51, October 27, 2017 (UTC) :Hey Lady Aleena! Thanks for getting in touch :) :You are right in that the Los Angeles Tribune was used in 24 - it appeared in Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am, the premiere of Season 5, and was being read by David Palmer shortly before he was shot and killed. The paper described the treaty that was happening that morning. Hope this helps!--Acer4666 (Talk) 01:17, October 30, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks Acer! Would you please be so kind as to leave the photo there for a while? I still haven't found what the LA Tribune looks like on Lou Grant, but you have been a tremendous help! Lady Aleena (talk) 02:09, October 30, 2017 (UTC) ::By the way, the articles about the 24 family of series needs a little bit of help on the TWU. We have 24 spinning off 24: Live Another Day, 24: Legacy, and CNB News appearing on Tyrant and''Homeland''. If you know someone who would be willing to write up series summaries on the TWU, I would be grateful again! ::Word of caution, the TWU is insane! Lady Aleena (talk) 02:15, October 30, 2017 (UTC) ::: Hmm.. would it be accurate to say that according to TWU, the events of 24 are simply the fantasy of a boy with autism? Blue Rook (talk) 05:31, October 30, 2017 (UTC) 05:31, October 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yes, but let's not clutter up Acer's talk page with this. Let's just say I know how ridiculous the theory is. See my profile. 8) Lady Aleena (talk) 06:49, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :::Ah cool! Yeah I will leave the photo around so you can use it. The Lou Grant version looks like it has a different font for the title, but potentially the 24 version could be what it looked like in 2006, and there was a slight style adjustment between the 70's and then. But, I'll leave the theorising to you! :)--Acer4666 (Talk) 10:19, October 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::You are wonderful, thank you! By the way, I am just a person cataloging the theory not writing it. I leave that to others. There is so much in the theory that does not make sense. Lady Aleena (talk) 16:59, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :Hello again! Recently I had to make a decision on the legitimacy of another crossover based on the appearance of another newspaper, the San Fransisco Register. I decided it was legitimate because one community seems to accept it. So, I would like to leave it up to your community to decide whether or not the LA Tribune creates a legitimate, or even quasi-legitimate, connection between Lou Grant and 24. What do you think about leaving it up to your community? Lady Aleena (talk) 07:24, November 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Hey there! For me, I would leave that kind of decision up to people more knowledgeable about the Tommy Westphall Universe as they will have context of the other kinds of connections that have been allowed/disallowed. However, you are welcome to consult the community here by making a post on the forum - personally, I probably can't comment one way or the other as I don't know enough about the TWU!! Hope that makes sense--Acer4666 (Talk) 19:26, November 6, 2017 (UTC) :::Forum discussion with thanks for allowing it. Hope to see you there, unless the topic has worn thin for you. Lady Aleena (talk) 07:58, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Hi sorry, I was just going to random pages and seeing what I could fix. What is the talk page for it? Thanks Interlanguage links CSS Hey there! I'm sure you were expecting us to contact you about this at some point, as we noticed you are hiding the language dropdown. We're okay with the icons you have at the top right corner, so I'm not sure why this need to be mutually exclusive with the dropdown. Why would you want to remove the standard interlanguage links to avoid showing the dropdown? Thanks for your time! -- Kirkburn (talk) 17:13, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Couple of things A couple of things. Designated Survivor has been cancelled by ABC, so that's another show by Kiefer Sutherland cancelled in two seasons, like Touch. Second thing. We need to change the quarterly featured article since I got one nominated. BattleshipMan (talk) 21:25, May 11, 2018 (UTC) :If you're looking for my permission to change the featured article, you already have it.--Acer4666 (Talk) 09:49, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Almost at 9,000 articles We're almost at 9000 articles. I created some of the actors from 24: The Game and two background actors on Legacy, one of them unfortunately doesn't have the IMDb link. What and how do you think we should create to reach that milestone? BattleshipMan (talk) 20:24, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :I don't think we should make articles just to reach an arbitrary milestone; if you have articles you want to create in order to improve the wiki's completeness, that's great! :And besides, 9,000 is only a milestone for those people who count in base 10! ;)--Acer4666 (Talk) 17:31, June 15, 2018 (UTC) ::Alright, that wasn't easy for me to find the right articles to create in order to get to 9,000 articles. But I did it as you know. BattleshipMan (talk) 00:55, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Chris Sorrell Hey, sorry about the flop with the Chris Sorrell article. Like you said, it was an edit conflict and I missed it. I'm currently chatting with Chris on LinkedIn, and he's giving me a lot of cool information about the development of 24: The Game. Thief12 (talk) 23:55, July 23, 2018 (UTC) :No problem, I thought so! Ah that sounds great :)--Acer4666 (Talk) 06:40, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Dailyn Matthews What do you think of what I did for Dailyn Matthews? BattleshipMan (talk) 22:21, August 5, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, good stuff! Have a gold star: ★ --Acer4666 (Talk) 22:23, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Chino Binamo According to Memory Alpha (Star Trek) wiki, Chino Binamo appeared in 24, based on ThomasHL's previous edits on that wiki. Also, this is his IMDb link. The filmography and profile states that he portrayed Arabic roles in movies and shows. It's likely too difficult to proof he appeared in 24, despite that edit on Memory Alpha wiki. BattleshipMan (talk) 06:43, August 27, 2018 (UTC)